Iago
Iago is a Level 5 Dragonborn Cleric. Biography Childhood Iago was born as Kal Taroto in the small Aurak village of Astera. After centuries of being hunted for their valuable golden scales, the Aurak people were on the brink of extinction. They secluded themselves to small communities across the continent and ended communication with the outside world. Astera was one of these villages, hiding on the peak of a mountain in East Keldar. Life as a cleric fill out later Abilities * Fire Breath: 15 ft. cone (Dex. save). Roll 2D6. * Fire Resistance: Half damage from fire damage. Items Equipment * Head: * Amulet: Holy Symbol (God of Protection) * Cloak: * Armor: Splint mail. * Hands: Shield. * Ring 1: * Ring 2: * Belt: * Boots: * Weapon 1: Mace +1 (attack bonus +8 1D8 bludgeon) * Weapon 2: Light Crossbow (attack bonus +4 1D8 pierce) Magic Items * N/A: Money * Gold: 100 pieces. * Silver: 30 pieces. * Copper: 40 pieces. Stats Ability scores Saves and Skills * Saves: WIS, CHA. * Skills: Religion, Insight, Medicine Proficiencies * Weapons: Simple Weapons. * Armor: Light. Medium. Heavy. * Languages: Common, Draconic. Other stats * AC: 19 * Initiative: +DEXm = +1 * Speed: 30 * HP Max: 38 Spellcasting * Guidance (lvl. 0): You touch one willing creature. Once before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to one ability check of its choice. It can roll the die before or after making the ability check. The spell then ends. * Spare the Dying (lvl. 0): You touch a living creature that has 0 hit points. The creature becomes stable. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. * Resistance (lvl. 0): You touch one willing creature. Once before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to one saving throw of its choice. It can roll the die before or after making the saving throw. The spell then ends. * Sacred Flame (lvl. 0): Flame-like radiance descends on a creature that you can see within range. The target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 2d8 radiant damage. The target gains no benefit from cover for this saving throw. * Bless (lvl. 1): You bless up to three creatures of your choice within range. Whenever a target makes an attack roll or a saving throw before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to the attack roll or saving throw. * Cure Wounds (lvl. 1): A creature you touch regains a number of hit points equal to 1d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. * Inflict Wounds (lvl. 1): Make a melee spell attack against a creature you can reach. On a hit, the target takes 3d10 necrotic damage. * Detect Evil and Good (lvl. 1): For the duration, you know if there is an aberration, celestial, elemental, fey, fiend, or undead within 30 feet of you, as well as where the creature is located. Similarly, you know if there is a place or object within 30 feet of you that has been magically consecrated or desecrated. The spell can penetrate most barriers, but it is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. * Prayer of Healing (lvl. 2): Up to six creatures of your choice that you can see within range each regain hit points equal to 2d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. * Blindness/Deafness (lvl. 2): You can blind or deafen a foe. Choose one creature that you can see within range to make a Constitution saving throw. If it fails, the target is either blinded or deafened (your choice) for the duration. At the end of each of its turns, the target can make a Constitution saving throw. On a success, the spell ends. * Locate Object (lvl. 2): Describe or name an object that is familiar to you. You sense the direction to the object's location, as long as that object is within 1,000 feet of you. If the object is in motion, you know the direction of its movement. The spell can locate a specific object known to you, as long as you have seen it up close--within 30 feet--at least once. Alternatively, the spell can locate the nearest object of a particular kind, such as a certain kind of apparel, jewelry, furniture, tool, or weapon. This spell can't locate an object if any thickness of lead, even a thin sheet, blocks a direct path between you and the object. * Revivify (lvl. 3): You touch a creature that has died within the last minute. That creature returns to life with 1 hit point. This spell can't return to life a creature that has died of old age, nor can it restore any missing body parts. * Spirit Guardian (lvl. 3): You call forth spirits to protect you. They flit around you to a distance of 15 feet for the duration. If you are good or neutral, their spectral form appears angelic or fey (your choice). If you are evil, they appear fiendish. When you cast this spell, you can designate any number of creatures you can see to be unaffected by it. An affected creature's speed is halved in the area, and when the creature enters the area for the first time on a turn or starts its turn there, it must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the creature takes 3d8 radiant damage (if you are good or neutral) or 3d8 necrotic damage (if you are evil). On a successful save, the creature takes half as much damage. * Compelled Duel (lvl. 1 Domain): You attempt to compel a creature into a duel. One creature that you can see within range must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is drawn to you, compelled by your divine demand. For the duration, it has disadvantage on attack rolls against creatures other than you, and must make a Wisdom saving throw each time it attempts to move to a space that is more than 30 feet away from you; if it succeeds on this saving throw, this spell doesn’t restrict the target’s movement for that turn. The spell ends if you attack any other creature, if you cast a spell that targets a hostile creature other than the target, if a creature friendly to you damages the target or casts a harmful spell on it, or if you end your turn more than 30 feet away from the target. * Protection from Poison (lvl. 2 Domain): You touch a creature. If it is Poisoned, you neutralize the poison. If more than one poison afflicts the target, you neutralize on poison that you know is present, or you neutralize one at random. For the Duration, the target has advantage on Saving Throws against being Poisoned, and it has Resistance to poison damage. * Channel Divinity: Radiant Defense (lvl. 2 Domain): Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to cloak your allies in radiant armor. As an action, you channel blessed energy into an ally that you can see within 30 feet of you. The first time that ally is hit by an attack within the next minute, the attacker takes radiant damage equal to 2d10 + your cleric level. Category:Eden campaign PCs